femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Twilight Time
Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Sweetie Belle, maybe we should run through the steps another few times before you try it on your own. : Sweetie Belle: Nope. Ready to give it a shot! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay then! : Sweetie Belle: straining Can't... seem... to...! straining clicks Ugh! Think I threw my neck out... : Scootaloo: Aw, you're okay. : Apple Bloom: A little more magic practice and liftin' brooms'll be a cinch! : Sweetie Belle: I doubt it. That thing weighs a ton. : opens : Spike: Hey, has anypony seen my– Oh, there it is. whistling : Sweetie Belle: Hmph. I'll never get my cutie mark for this... : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe not. But I'm happy to keep helping you learn just for the fun of it as long as you like. : Spike: Hey, who's gonna clean up this mess? : Scootaloo: This is no mess! These are the carefully arranged pieces of a unicycle I took apart and will be putting back together... as soon as Twilight shows me how. squee : Twilight Sparkle: Scootaloo, I already told you I won't show you how, but I'll help you find the instructions so you can figure it out yourself. : Scootaloo: Ugh, I hate research! : Twilight Sparkle: To your left, third shelf from the bottom. You'll find it in no time. : Apple Bloom: Thanks so much for helpin' us all learn these new skills, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Always glad to pass on my love of learning for learning's sake. : Apple Bloom: Only I'm afraid I'll never get the hang of this potion-makin'. : Twilight Sparkle: Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula I gave you? : Apple Bloom: Well... uh... more or less. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's try it out on this apple seedling and see how we do. : Apple Bloom: Oh... I hope this works. : drip : poof : Twilight Sparkle: coughing : Seedling: coughing : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: giggling : Apple Bloom: Layin' it on a little thick there, aren't we, pal? : song : bouncing : Diamond Tiara: Yoo-hoo! Gather 'round! It's time! : Foals: intrigued noises : Diamond Tiara: As you all know, I had promised to put on an amazing, first-time-ever acrobatic display for you all today! : Foals: cheering : Diamond Tiara: I know, it's so exciting. But I'm tired. : Foals: Awww... : Diamond Tiara: But I did not wish to disappoint you all, so I brought my butler Randolph to do them for me. : Foals: cheering : Silver Spoon: That was amazing, Diamond Tiara. : Diamond Tiara: I know. I don't know how I do it. : Apple Bloom: I can't believe she gets so much attention without even really doing anything! : Scootaloo: She's using somepony else to build herself up, and without even putting any effort to learn her own skills like we do! : Sweetie Belle: Hey, come to think of it, if we get really good at the stuff Twilight's teaching us, we could be the big shots around here for a change! Hmm... : Scootaloo: Check this out! : Apple Bloom: And check this out! : Foals: comments : Sweetie Belle: Now check this out! : Diamond Tiara: yelping Hey, put me down! : Foals: laughing : Sweetie Belle: giggling : Diamond Tiara: Hey, can you hear me? : Sweetie Belle: Huh? Huh? What? What? : Diamond Tiara: I was asking if your sister Rarity will be taking you to Manehattan anytime soon. : Silver Spoon: Because if she is, maybe you can meet up with us while we hang out with a bunch of famous celebrities. : Scootaloo: Cool! : Apple Bloom: Wow, that's... pretty nice of you guys. : Sweetie Belle: Actually, my sister hasn't offered to take me to Manehattan anytime soon. : Diamond Tiara: Yeah, we figured. : Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Bump, bump, sugar lump rump! laughing : Sweetie Belle: Oh, yeah?! Well, I don't have to go all the way to Manehattan to hang out with the famous and super-cool ponies! Me and my friends hang out with Princess Twilight all the time! : Diamond Tiara: D-did you say Princess Twilight?! You hang out with her all the time? For real? : Apple Bloom: More like just once a week. : Scootaloo: She helps us learn cool new stuff to do! That we actually do ourselves! : Diamond Tiara: You must bring me along next time you go! : Silver Spoon: Bring us along! : Diamond Tiara: I mean, we used to see her around town all the time, and I thought, "whatever"... : Silver Spoon: Me too. I thought that. : Diamond Tiara: But now she's a princess, which makes her totally awesome! : Silver Spoon: Plus, she has wings. : Diamond Tiara: And she's an Alicorn. So can I– : Silver Spoon: We! : Diamond Tiara: –go? : Apple Bloom: I don't think we should– : Sweetie Belle: Would you two excuse us for a moment? We should totally say yes! This is a golden opportunity! : Apple Bloom: Are you kiddin'? I don't want them laughing at us while I'm mixin' potions and accidentally sendin' plants into chokin' fits! : Sweetie Belle: But don't you get it? They'll have to learn something too! : Scootaloo: And they won't be able to laugh at us when they're so busy trying to learn stuff of their own. : Apple Bloom: I must admit it's kinda fun to see them workin' hard to get on our good side for a change. : Diamond Tiara: Oh, my gosh! A princess lives in there! And I'm about to go inside and see her! I can't even tell you how excited I am! : Silver Spoon: I can't either! : knocking : Sweetie Belle: Now remember, Twilight takes this time out with us so we can learn stuff. : Twilight Sparkle: Hey there, guys! Come on in! : Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: squealing Princess Twilight! : Diamond Tiara: Oh, it's really her! : Silver Spoon: Oh, my gosh, I don't believe it! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and, uh, you brought guests. Great! : Diamond Tiara: Princess Twilight, it is such a thrill and honor to be here! You have no idea. Oh my gosh, who dyes your tail? : Silver Spoon: I so have to get that done. : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, it's not dyed. I've always– : Diamond Tiara: gasp Are those books in there? What a bold design choice! : Silver Spoon: You should so do that, Di! : Diamond Tiara: I know, right? : Twilight Sparkle: Listen, I'm all for helping as many ponies as I can, but maybe we should keep these weekly visits just between us, hm? Okay, which one of you wants to practice first? : Sweetie Belle: Shouldn't they go first? : Twilight Sparkle: No, silly! I set up Twilight Time especially for you. Apple Bloom, go ahead. Let's see how your plant potions are coming. : Apple Bloom: I can't believe I let you talk us into bringin' guests yesterday. : Scootaloo: I didn't hear them laugh at us once, Apple Bloom. : Apple Bloom: 'Cause they laughed on the inside. : Sweetie Belle: Don't worry. We won't make that same mistake again. : Apple Bloom: Aw, great. Look who showed up to make fun of us. : Scootaloo: So much for learning skills to be big shots. : Diamond Tiara: Hey, guess what! I told everyone about your special Twilight Time! : Sweetie Belle: Oh, no, here it comes... : Diamond Tiara: And they all want in! : Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under : Diamond Tiara: Thanks to me, you three are now the hottest thing around. You're welcome. : Sweetie Belle: Uh-oh... : Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under : Sweetie Belle: Wow! All these ponies really wanna meet Twilight that badly? : Pipsqueak: We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders! : Foals: cheering : Diamond Tiara: Now, now, everypony! Demanding time with the princess as an unruly mob simply won't do. Might I suggest you get organized through us, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' nearest and dearest friends? : Silver Spoon: Everypony get in line! No pushing, no pushing! : Foals: under : Apple Bloom: What a mess. : Sweetie Belle: Of awesome! Don't you see? We're really and truly and certifiably the biggest of the big shots in school right now! : Scootaloo: Huh? : Sweetie Belle: They all think we're the greatest, because we're their ticket to get time with Ponyville's newest and biggest celebrity, Princess Twilight! : Apple Bloom: We just said like two seconds ago that invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time was a big mistake! And now we're supposed to bring the whole class? : Sweetie Belle: Relax. I got this. : Apple Bloom: I don't like this, Sweetie Belle... : Sweetie Belle: You said not to invite them to Twilight Time and I didn't. So what's the problem? : Scootaloo: This feels like a trick. : Sweetie Belle: What's tricky about inviting Twilight out for a meal thanking her for all the nice things she's done for us? Seems like the least we can do for the princess! : Pipsqueak: Did someone say "princess"? : Sweetie Belle: When I told you when you could come eyeball the princess at one of her favorite hangouts, I said only two or three of you, tops! : Foals: Oops... : Scootaloo: She's coming! : Sweetie Belle: Okay! But stay out of sight! : Diamond Tiara: As you wish, Sweetie Belle. : Sweetie Belle: Yes, as I wish. : Twilight Sparkle: eating noises Mmm! Mmmm, mm! mouth full I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked me to join you here today... swallows I'm so honored! Mm! : Sweetie Belle: You are? : Twilight Sparkle: When you first asked me to help you develop new skills, I thought, 'Working with young students so devoted to the joy of learning purely for its own sake? What could be better?' You all remind me of myself when I was your age! : Sweetie Belle: Yes, well... we feel the same way. : Apple Bloom: That's why we invited you here. : Scootaloo: All because of our love of learning! : Twilight Sparkle: drink : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Haven't seen you here in, like, forever and a half! : Twilight Sparkle: I know. I've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here! : Pinkie Pie: Totally! Hey, what's going on out there? Oh, never mind, they're gone. They're back! Never mind, they're gone. La la-la la-la... : clicking : Apple Bloom: gritted teeth Knock it off! : Twilight Sparkle: What in the world is going on out– gasp : Apple Bloom: What was all this? And this? : Scootaloo: I couldn't help it! When I don't smile in a picture, I look sad. : Sweetie Belle: Oh, we're gonna look sad all right... : close : Twilight Sparkle: gasps pause Uh, can I... help you? : Foals: screaming : Diamond Tiara: Get my picture with her! : Pipsqueak: Me first! : Silver Spoon: Hey! Get out of the shot! : Sweetie Belle: This is bad. : Scootaloo: Twilight's gonna be so ticked at us. : Apple Bloom: I told ya this was a terrible idea. : Twilight Sparkle: You seriously all want my autograph? Okay, I'll sign just a couple more for you, but then I really must get back to my little friends. Oh, there you are! : Pipsqueak: Wow, to think I've been to the Hay Burger so many times, never knowing it's a regular hangout for a princess! : Twilight Sparkle: This isn't my regular hangout. I'm only here to be with them. : Pipsqueak: You mean, Princess Twilight decides where it's cool to go based on where they go? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, guys, this was fun! See ya around! : Foals: chattering : Pipsqueak: I'm opening a new lemonade stand! Won't you come to the grand opening? I'll give you free lemonade for a week! : Sweetie Belle: Relax. I know exactly how to handle this. : cutting : Foals: cheering : clinking : Pipsqueak: More lemonade? : Sweetie Belle: Don't mind if I do! : Classmate Pony 2: Done shining your hooves! It's an honor to do you the favor! : Scootaloo: Whoa, so bright I can see myself! : Apple Bloom: And so can I! Nice job bedazzlin' my bow! What do I owe you? : Classmate Pony 3: Your gratitude is thanks enough. : Diamond Tiara: You three must come to my pool party. It'll be much cooler than this. : Sweetie Belle: Look who's inviting who to her fancy house! : Apple Bloom: I believe we have arrived, Cutie Mark Crusaders. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! : splash : Apple Bloom: laughs : Sweetie Belle: Wow, this is nice, but there's no one else here. Why is this party cooler, exactly? : Diamond Tiara: Because of all the ponies we're keeping out. : Sweetie Belle: This has been great, but we have to go. It's Twilight Time. : Diamond Tiara: So, we're coming too, right? : Sweetie Belle: Um... a-actually, no. We didn't have a chance to ask Twilight, so– : Diamond Tiara: Really? After all the favors we did for you? After all the favors they did for you? : Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under : Sweetie Belle: Okay, I know exactly how to handle this. Run! : Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! Twilight Time! under : Cutie Mark Crusaders: straining : Sweetie Belle: Go, go, go! : Scootaloo: We gotta beat them to Twilight's so we can explain! : Sweetie Belle: This way! I know a shortcut! : Foals: Twilight Time! under : Apple Bloom: Then we run, like the wind! : Foals: Twilight Time! Twilight Time! : Sweetie Belle: gasps of breath We... made... it... Quick! Knock on– : screeching : knocking : opens : Sweetie Belle: Twilight, we can explain. : Apple Bloom: We know you said we should just keep Twilight Time to us! : Scootaloo: We didn't mean for so many other ponies to be here! Honest! : Mordecai: Oh great. Come in, come in. : Foals: chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Turns out we'll need some more than that. : Spike: sighs : Foals: chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Before we start, we should maybe get a bit more organized? Ponies interested in magic in this corner. Ponies who want to learn potions over here. Bookworm ponies over there. : Apple Bloom: Incredible. Looks like everything's workin' out just fine. : Scootaloo: And I was so afraid Twilight would be disappointed in us. : Sweetie Belle: Told you I knew exactly how to handle all this! : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks to all of you for taking time out to come learn new things. : Diamond Tiara: Thank you, princess! : Silver Spoon: We love you, princess! : Foals: awesome, etc. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, let's settle down. If you want to thank anypony, thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for so generously sharing this time. : Sweetie Belle: It was nothing, really. We just felt it was the right thing to do. : Diamond Tiara: Hmph! What a laugh. : Twilight Sparkle: Let's begin over here. And what would you like to learn, little one? : Pipsqueak: I want to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader! : Twilight Sparkle: And why do you want to become a Cutie Mark Crusader so badly, hm? : Pipsqueak: Because then I could get all my classmates to do me favors and stuff because I'm friends with a famous princess! : Sweetie Belle: Oh, boy. : Twilight Sparkle: Is this true? : Sweetie Belle: We wanted our time together just as a way to be with you and learn new things. Really and truly! : Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. Rigby: Prove it. : Sweetie Belle: Huh?! : Twilight Sparkle: If it's true, then I'm sure you've all been practicing your skills over the past week. Show me how much better you got. : Apple Bloom: Uh, well, uh... we... can't. : Scootaloo: We kinda rushed over and forgot to bring our stuff. : Twilight Sparkle: Hm, I see. : Sweetie Belle: No, wait! Hey, everypony, you're in luck! You came to learn, but instead you're getting dinner and a show! Get ready, 'cause we, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are about to lay on you the amazing skills we learned in Twilight Time! : Foals: chatter : Sweetie Belle: Unfortunately, since we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts, she'll take apart and put back together one of the scooters from outside. : Pipsqueak: Hey! That's my scooter! : Scootaloo: You got us into this mess, kid. Might wanna roll with us. : Pipsqueak: Huh? : Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom doesn't have her apple seed with her, so she'll just grab an apple from the kitchen. And I will begin by using my magic to lift this broom! : Scootaloo: Ta-da! : Apple Bloom: Become a tree! : Sweetie Belle: Rise! : creaking : boom : Sweetie Belle: That didn't turn out quite how I had hoped. : Twilight Sparkle: Looks like Twilight Time is over. : Diamond Tiara: And look who's not the princess's entourage anymore. : Foals: Oooh! : Silver Spoon: Guess they didn't come here to learn after all. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, neither did any of you. : Foals: Awww... : Sweetie Belle: We're really sorry, Twilight. We made a huge mistake. : Apple Bloom: And we really and truly did enjoy learning new skills with you. : Scootaloo: Guess we'll have to just keep on doing it without you now. Thanks, Twilight. : poof : Apple Bloom: Thanks... : Sweetie Belle: Thanks... : Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie Belle? Remember a moment ago when you asked me to give you a chance? : Spike: straining Spike: Aw, come on! Benson (continued): '''Ah, come on! : '''Sweetie Belle: I guess Twilight must not be so super-upset anymore, 'cause she's letting us do a diary entry like our sisters do. Boy, did we get our priorities messed up. We started acting special because we were friends with someone special. We almost forgot the real reason she's special – because she's our friend. But she forgave us, and, like magic, things are good as new! That's the kind of magic I really want to get good at, now that I'm getting so good at the other kind. : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, all three of you have made so much progress! I'm really proud of you. See you next time! : Sweetie Belle: We're just glad Twilight Time is back to normal. Well... almost back to normal. I just hope no one sees us. : Apple Bloom: 'Cause we're tryin' to keep Twilight Time a secret now? : Scootaloo: Or because we look ridiculous? : Sweetie Belle: A little of both, actually. : Twilight Sparkle: laughs : credits